


Lisa

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: "That was stupid," Daja said. Her hand was clenched into a fist beneath Sandry's blankets.





	Lisa

The clangs and booms of Winding Circle's clocks woke Sandry from her dreams. She groaned, wondering when she had returned to Discipline, and why, and then she realized there was a wet cloth on her forehead and three pairs of accusing eyes staring down at her.

A look passed between the three, and wordlessly, Briar and Tris turned and left.

"That was stupid," Daja said, and Sandry could tell just by her tone that her hand was clenched into a fist beneath Sandry's blankets.

"Lisa's my cousin," Sandry retorted. "One of the only cousins who'll talk to me, now."

Daja shook her head. "For all your words about friendship, and you could not wait for us. Lisa's fine," she added quickly. "Afraid for you, but fine. She was a bastard child raised on the streets, and it wasn't until she met you that she knew what family was, so I'm not surprised. Have you thought about what you're going to have her do?"

A splitting headache was beginning to make itself known. "Not yet. Just that Uncle's sons can't know, or they'll try it again."

There was a momentarily pause.

"I could take her on at the forge," Daja offered, after a moment. "She seems to like it."

"I thought you didn't want an apprentice," Sandry said, before she could stop it. Apparently, being injured meant she could not hold her tongue.

"I don't want you hurt either," Daja said flatly. "And that means something more." But she sighed, and let Sandry squeeze her hand beneath the blankets -- Daja's face her final sight before she fell asleep.


End file.
